poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. and Mrs. Tweedy
' Mr. and Mrs. Tweedy '''are the two main antagonists in ''Chicken Run. Mr. Tweedy Mr. Tweedy is the secondary antagonist of Chicken Run. He is Mrs. Tweedy's husband and he helps her run the farm and is often sent to check on the chickens. Role Mr. Tweedy always obeyed Mrs. Tweedy's orders, no matter how unreasonable or foolish they may seem. Of course, Mr. Tweedy suspects the chickens are planning to escape the farm, but Mrs. Tweedy refuses to believe it, calling him stupid and insane. Needless to say, Mr. Tweedy was proven to be right, as the chickens do attempt to escape the farm. During the climax of the film, Mr. Tweedy learns that the chickens has stolen much of his tools to create an aircraft to escape, but they just tie him up. He attempted to stop them from going airborne by knocking out the ramp, but faints after almost being knocked out by their airplane. Mrs. Tweedy would later deal with the chickens, but she ends up falling into the pie machine, causing it to explode. Mr. Tweedy manages to evade the explosion, and as he returns, he sees Mrs Tweedy covered in gravy and their factory destroyed. Mr. Tweedy then berates her for not listening to him about the chickens in the first place, but this only makes Mrs. Tweedy more angry at him. Finally having enough of this, Mr. Tweedy angrily pushes the door down on Mrs. Tweedy, much to her shock. It is unknown what happened to Mr. Tweedy afterwards. Mrs. Tweedy Melisha Tweedy, better known as Mrs. Tweedy, is the main ' '''antagonist of ''Chicken Run. She is Mr. Tweedy's wife/boss and the arch-nemesis of Ginger (the protagonist of the film). She was voiced by Miranda Richardson. Biography In the 1950s, Ginger the chicken attempts to escape from the Tweedy's farm in Yorkshire, England. However, she is caught by Mr. Tweedy and is put in a coal bin after Mrs. Tweedy tells her husband to take care of Ginger. Mrs. Tweedy discovers that profits are constantly going down due to the small amount of eggs they have and presumably due to the chickens' multiple attempts to escape. She orders a chicken pie making machine after seeing an ad for the machine, believing it would increase her profit tenfold. Mrs. and Mr. Tweedy take Ginger and they try to kill her in their chicken pie machine in order to test the machine, but Rocky rescues her and clogs the gravy sprayer, almost destroying the machine. The chickens and Rocky begin to ready their biggest escape plan while the Tweedys fix the machine. When the chickens try to use an airplane to fly out, Mrs. Tweedy tries to stop them with her axe, but Rocky's bike knocks her unconscious, accidentally throwing the axe in the air. Mrs. Tweedy gets up and sees the axe land right next to her neck, making her pass out again. Mrs. Tweedy then wakes up and goes off in pursuit of the escaping chickens, now insanely mad, wielding the axe as the chickens are flying in their plane. Ginger tricks Mrs. Tweedy into cutting the rope with her axe, and she lands onto the top of the pie machine, causing it to explode and destroying much of the factory. Following the destruction of the pie machine, an arriving Mr. Tweedy berates Mrs. Tweedy for not listening to him in the first place. This only enrages Mrs. Tweedy again as she wants to lash out at her husband, but having enough, Mr. Tweedy pushes the door down on her, flattening her. It is unknown what happened to her afterwards. Personality Mrs. Tweedy is an extremely greedy, selfish, short-tempered, cruel, cold-hearted woman who only uses the chickens to get money, which she and her husband are very low on. She is always looking for a chance to bully Mr. Tweedy and the chickens, and despite her nastiness, she does show cleverness at times - she is the one who comes up with the idea of buying a pie machine to use to make more profit from the chickens. She also shows impatience with her husband, shown when she is contemplating buying the Pie Machine, and when the Pie Machine is broken. It is also demonstrated that she and her husband disagree on many things -- when Mr Tweedy is attacked by the chickens he calls to her, "The chickens are revolting!" and she, doing other things at the time, says to herself, "Finally, something we agree on." However, she didn't know he meant revolt in the context she was thinking of. She is also shown to be a very tough woman who is possibly happy with the idea of murdering the chickens, displayed with the evil smile she gave to the chickens she selected for slaughter during Roll Call right before they were killed. Appearance Mrs. Tweedy wears a burgundy dress with an upright collar, a black brooch at the throat, black muck boots, (occasionally) red gloves that go up to her forearms, and sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She has long, dark brunette hair pulled back into a tight bun at the top of her head. Abilities Being a farmswoman, she carries a hatchet that she uses to behead chickens. She manages to wield it surprisingly well in battle. Additionally, she's a rather cunning and strong woman, being most of the brawn and brains involved at the farm. Trivia *Mrs. Tweedy is similar to Cruella de Vil from 101 Dalmations: Both are animal haters who yell a lot. They both also have henchmen who eventually redeem themselves by standing up to their respective leaders after having spent enough time suffering miserably under their respective leaders' abuse. *Mrs. Tweedy also resembles Gladys Sharp from Over the Hedge: Both are animal haters, both have one man working for them, and both get annoyed with their henchmen. Both are the main antagonists of their respective DreamWorks films and both want to exterminate the animals in the film to achieve bigger profits. *Mrs. Tweedy is considered to be one of Dreamworks' most evil villains (along with General Mandible, Lord Shen, Gallaxhar, Rumpelstiltskin (Shrek), Grimmel the Grisly and Drago Bludvist). *Mrs. Tweedy is also similar to Molluck from Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee. They both run a meat (or in Mrs. Tweedy's case, egg) farm that treats its workers like prisoners, and resorts to selling said workers as food as a last resort when profits go down. *Mr. and Mrs. Tweedy will both become the enemies of Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Chicken Run. Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Murderers Category:Aardman Animation Characters Category:Complete Monster Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Axmen Category:Greedy characters Category:Sadistic characters Category:Not too intelligent Category:Idiots Category:Jerks Category:Merciless Characters Category:Groups Category:Villains who don't know to be evil Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Villains Category:Duos Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Bob the Builder's Adventures villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Wubbzy's Adventures villains